I think you're really beautiful
by Lita-48
Summary: Yuuri lo abrazó de nuevo y él se aferró con fuerza a su cuerpo. No quería ser egoísta pero, temía que si lo soltase, se fuese muy lejos. Porque cuando te enamoras, lo quieres todo. [Victuuri]


**_Los siguientes personajes le pertenecen a Kubo._**

 ** _Advertencias: Yaoi || boys love || "spoilers" capítulo 9|| contenido out-canon. (Las vivencias de Viktor)|| Leer la historia con la canción, créanme._**

* * *

 ** _Kiss my lips and maybe you can take me to your world for now._**

 ** _I can't be alone right now._**

 _-Winter sleep, Olivia Lufkin.-_

* * *

 ** _..._**

 _El hilo rojo que nos une se enredó en mis sueños._

Aquel día que lo conoció Yuuri estaba borracho, cómo no. Se había tomado varias copas de champagne. Caminaba a la deriva, inconsciente de haber perdido la cordura y expresando sus opiniones sin más. Hablaba a voces, enfebrecido y en un pestañar de ojos bailaba en la pista. Viktor se preguntó, ¿Qué clase de persona era?

 _Y cómo decirle al chico más bonito de la pista: Hola, te he buscado durante toda mi vida sin saberlo._

Aquel día Yuuri lo encontró en las aguas termales y él le dio la noticia de que sería su entrenador estando desnudo. Lucía sorprendido, sin palabras en la boca y sin mencionar su enorme barriga. Viktor se preguntó, ¿Qué clase de persona era?

 _Y cómo decirle al chico más nervioso de Hasetsu: Hola, he hecho el viaje más largo sólo para encontrarte._

Aquel día Yuuri compitió contra Yurio en un duelo de patinaje para decidir quién se quedaba entrenando con Nikiforov. Pero qué movimientos y él y su incapacidad de dejar de mirarle, ¿Era normal sentir envidia de un tazón de cerdo? Viktor se preguntó, ¿Qué clase de persona era?

 _Y cómo decirle al chico más seductor de la pista: Hola, he fantaseado día y noche con tenerte en mis brazos._

Y así pasaron los días. Tal vez debería llevarle un ramo de rosas.

 _¿Le gustarán los hombres? De no ser así, desearía ser mujer y llamarse Leah._

 _Y poder lamer sus heridas con cuidado._

Katsuki era una persona con muchas facetas. Cada vez que descubría algo, otra cosa aparecía y no lograba entenderlo por completo. Palabras como "dulce, apasionado, llorón, ansioso" no le harían justicia. No, Yuuri era una persona que a simple vista lucía común, como cualquier otro japonés; pero cuando le quitabas las manos del rostro —que tanto insistía en esconder— te encontrabas con unos ojos que, sin exagerar, abrazan su soledad.

Calma. Respira. Calma. Respira _. Yuuri, no tardes más, estoy esperando por ti_. Viktor no tenía un minuto libre para no pensar en él, era como tener el mismo sueño pero esta vez sin poder despertar. Faltaba por lo menos dos horas para que el azabache llegara al aeropuerto, ¿Acaso no podía ser paciente? Aunque sea un poco más. Miró su reloj. Acarició a Maccachin. Fue por un café a una máquina de expresos. Otra vez miró su reloj. Tal vez debió llegar más tarde, pero estaba tan desesperado que se enfermaría.

Quería abrazarlo, felicitarlo, llamarlo por su nombre, contarle sobre su mascota, preguntarle sobre la competencia y por si fuera poco, quería besarlo. El deseo podría dejarlo al borde de las lágrimas. Una vez no fue suficiente, sin embargo ya no quedaban excusas. Naturalmente cedía a esos arrebatos, era Viktor Nikiforov el galán de Rusia. Pero con Yuuri todo era diferente; porque era su entrenador, porque no debía distraerse, porque no quería perderle.

Perdón —Un hombre de mayor edad tocó su hombro, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. Estaba con un niño que se sujetaba de su ropa y al lado de él una mujer embarazada— Sino es molestia, ¿Dejaría a mi esposa sentarse?

Ah claro. —Mustió, poniéndose de pie y cediendo el lugar. No prestó más atención, tal vez necesitaba algo de aire fresco. Y salió.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y alzó la mirada al cielo, ninguna estrella. Un cielo despejado, el edificio, los árboles y el bullicio de las personas que pasaban no muy diferente de los lugares que conoció antes. El amor no cambia las cosas como uno espera, el mundo sigue siendo igual. Encontrarlo es difícil, hay gente con suerte.

* * *

Cuando era niño un hombre con uniforme se acercó a él y le dijo que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico, estaba en su casa con su niñera Dolly y de lo poco que recuerda es que sus piernas temblaban y detenía la puerta con su cuerpo porque había dejado las llaves de repuesto adentro, temía que su hogar cerrara y jamás pudiera entrar de nuevo, su madre ya no podría abrirle.

Unas palmaditas en la espalda fueron suficientes para las personas que lo conocían —en general amigos de su padre—, pero para él no. Y entonces un día dejó de esperar un abrazo de consuelo o unas palabras que calmaran su corazón al menos un poco; Viktor estaba vacío y encerrado en su soledad. Por suerte, encontró desahogo en el patinaje artístico y Yakov —a pesar de no dejar de regañarlo— era una buena persona en quien confiar. Cuando patinaba le gustaba el toque de fantasía en sus pasos y su apariencia angelical, casi perfecta. Entonces decidió que jamás pararía.

Sabía que no era la única persona en el mundo sin familia. Dejó de importarle, prefirió sorprender y causar impacto. No quería que las personas lo olvidaran porque si eso pasaba, ¿Desaparecería? ¿Quién le haría recordar que seguía siendo Viktor? Qué importaba el amor o la vida misma, no existía nada afuera de la pista de hielo que valiera la pena.

Un momento. Sí lo hay. Tiene nombre; Yuuri Katsuki. Y en realidad él no lo está cuidando como creyó lo haría. Yuuri es quien protege su corazón.

* * *

Ya había pasado una hora. Tuvo que entrar de nuevo o pescaría un resfriado, creía que el momento de volverlo a ver no llegaría nunca. Ahora no había tantas personas como antes, pudo ganar un buen lugar. Maccachin saltaba intentando llamar su atención, y no fue hasta que ladró que Viktor reaccionó.— Lo siento, Maccachin. Parece que he perdido la cabeza.—Murmuró, tomándolo del hocico con una mano y acariciando sus orejas con la otra.

* * *

Cuando tenía veintitrés tuvo una novia, se llamaba Gwen y era preciosa. Ella solía decir "no puedo creer que te enamoraras de mí" y aunque él jamás se lo dijo, la rubia lo suponía muy bien. No era patinadora, se dedicaba a la enseñanza de inglés y después de tres años tendría una familia —o esos eran sus planes—. Era muy segura de sí, pero algo autoritaria y fantaseosa. A él le importaba poco, le hacía buena compañía.

Después de un año de relación encontró alguien que lo sustituyera. La razón era que jamás le dijo "te amo" y estaba segura de que no se casarían. Gwen decía no encontrarse bien y halló consuelo en otro. Ese alboroto le parecía triste a los demás, pero no a Viktor; supuso que las personas olvidan porqué se enamoraron. Al final no sentía amor por ella y desde entonces pensó que no llegaría.

Un momento. Siente amor, siente tanto amor que duele. Yuuri Katsuki robó el corazón de Viktor Nikiforov.

* * *

En cuanto lo vio se puso de pie. Y corrió, corrió como nunca lo hizo en su vida. O desvía la mirada, o tendrá que enamorarse. Estiró los brazos hacia el azabache con una profunda necesitad de romper la distancia. Que hermoso, que cruel, que frágil es él. Y entonces Yuuri se lanza hacia él y todo tiene sentido de nuevo. Esconde la cabeza en el lumbral de su cuello, que ganas de besarlo.

Ojalá se casara con él, todo eso estaba pensando.

El azabache lo sujetó por los hombros.—¡Sé mi entrenador hasta que me retire, por favor!

Tomó su mano, esbozando una sonrisa y besó sus nudillos—Parece una propuesta de matrimonio.

Yuuri lo abrazó de nuevo y él se aferró con fuerza a su cuerpo. No quería ser egoísta pero, temía que si lo soltase, se fuese muy lejos. Porque cuando te enamoras, lo quieres todo.

 ** _Will you hold me now?_**

 ** _Hold me now, my frozen heart._**

* * *

 **¿Qué puedo decir de esta pareja? Es perfecta, sí. Simplemente nacieron el uno para el otro, y es que no puedo escribir algo porque no quiero una historia floja para algo tan hermoso, pero no me puedo resistir y lo hago. Viktor me causa tristeza, antes de Yuuri -desde mi opinión- era alguien muy solitario. Le quise echar un poco de drama e inventar unas anéctotas de su "pasado", no son canon. Y sí, me pregunto por qué no tiene familia o no aparece. Definitivamente Viktor encontró y descubrió el amor -incluso leí que la autora dijo que se habría suicidado de no conocer a Yuuri- no sé qué tan real es esto pero casi me muero. TT_TT Ese hecho me inspiró demasiado. -cries in ice-**

 **Cualquier duda o comentario será bien recibido -sin insultos- Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Saludos y besitos.**

 **We were born to ship Victuuri.**


End file.
